Isn't This Bromantic?
by Niknakz93
Summary: When an accident when he was four splits Sam from his father and brother, he grows up away from the hunter lifestyle. But what happens when his nightmares start to come true twenty two years later? And is this man, Dean, really his brother? Not Slash! R


**Isn't This Bromantic?**

_-Inspired by the "Isn't This Bromantic?" song of the Supernatural Soundtrack-_

_-x-  
_

_"Sam! Sammy!"_

_"Daddy!"_

Sam Blake awoke with a start, eyes wide and chest heaving for a moment, then he raised his hand and ran it through his hair, sitting up with a sigh.

That nightmare. Again. Of a child trapped in a burning building, crying for his father...

He sat up now, groaning a little as the sunlight streamed through a crack in the curtains, so bright and dazzling it made him squint for a moment as he shoved the covers away and glanced at himself in the mirror- same old self. Longish dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

_"Sam!"_

He jumped now as the voice called him, then sighed in relief when he recognized it as his mothers. "What?" he called down the stairs, poking his head around the corner as his mother, Yasmin, looked up the stairs, bubbly and blonde as per usual.

"You want breakfast or what?" She smiled. He chuckled and said with a raised eyebrow. "You want me down there in my shorts?"

Yasmin snorted now, then turned away, chuckling as she went.

Sam yawned now as he yanked on some jeans and a t-shirt, plodding down the stairs and into the dining room, stealing a piece of toast from his twenty four year old sisters plate, making her scowl and say. "Hey-! Sammy!"

Sam groaned now as he sat down. "You know I don't like being called Sammy, Becky."

Becky shrugged now and lobbed a crust at him, making Sam roll his eyes.

Yeah, this was family. The Blake household His mother, Yasmin, and her husband Erik and his older sister, Rebecca, who preferred to be called Becky.

* * *

Sam looked up at his father as he sat down beside him, then sighed. Sam frowned. "What's wrong?" Erik Blake chuckled a little, pulling that mornings newspaper towards him, unfolding it and scoffed at it as per usual.

His son sighed now, smiling as his mother set the plate of eggs, bacon and muffins down before him. Becky snorted now at him, brushing her blonde hair from her eyes. "Did you have another scary little dream last night? I could have swore I heard you crying like a baby."

Sam scowled now, deliberately ignoring her- sure, he had pretty vivid nightmares sometimes involving a burning building, a big man he kinda thought he knew, and a scared eight year old boy the big man had called "Dean".

Strange... so strange.

He was home now for a month or so while University was out, finally getting to spend time with his family.

Oh, they were so proud of him acing his exams, getting into the place without a hiccup. Geek of the family Becky called him.

* * *

When he'd finished his breakfast, Sam returned to his room and switched his laptop on, scrolling through the news- not much had happened, just the normal rubbish; Law and politics. Urgh, why would anyone even study the subject-? He was much more interested in mythology and legends, ghost stories and stuff like that. Of course, his parents had thought it freaky when they found him researching ways to kill vampires when he was ten years old, but he just blinked and said he had no idea why he was doing it.

It was a hobby, researching all these things... these creatures.

Then his friends got him into their band, "Living Mysteries" writing lyrics along with drums sometimes. But when his parents got woken up in the middle of the night, not happy at all with the teens practicing in the garage, the drums were abandoned before a foot went through the set.

* * *

He frowned now at the screen- he'd found an old report on a burnt down house in Lawrence, Kansas dated almost twenty two years ago. The mother had died in the fire, and the father and two children went missing.

Sam sighed now, shutting it down, thinking about the poor family losing their wife and mother... he couldn't imagine what they had gone through... it'd kill him if he lost his parents and sister like that...

* * *

Later that day, past all the arguments with his sister, he went to the bar for a little piece and quiet.

So there he was, sat on the stool with a beer in his hand, staring into its murky brown depths, thinking- why did he keep getting those- no, _that _dream-? Did it mean something to him-? He just didn't know...

_"Hey man-"_

Sam looked up now to see a young man of about twenty six, short dark brown hair and greeny eyes. He sighed and said. "Don't have change for a dollar do you?" Sam chuckled, reaching into his pocket and getting the change out, counting it and handing the guy the change in return for the dollar note. The guy grinned. "Cheers." Sam nodded. "Anytime."

The guy frowned now, then cocked his head a little. "Have we met before-? You feel... familiar." Sam blinked, then frowned himself. "What's your name?" The guy said. "Dean Winchester" Sam looked a little clueless. "Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name."

But Dean was frowning now. "What's your name?" Sam was silent for a second, then answered. "Sam Blake."

Dean blinked, then chuckled and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, you reminded me of someone I used to know, my mistake." he moved off now, and Sam watched him with a frown.

Why was that man familiar-? But he was sure he'd never set eyes upon him his whole life...

Or had he-?

* * *

**Plot Bunnies are raving inside my head, churning out ideas like thisXD so-! Mysteries, mysteries- how did Sam get seperated from his brother and father? Gonna be kinda AU for a little while. Next up soon! Reviews much loved(: x**


End file.
